


Resignation

by Fangu



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Casual Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangu/pseuds/Fangu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena finally figures out a formal way of getting Tseng's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resignation

"Here, Sir."

Tseng looks at the mustard yellow folder with black straps placed in front of him. He looks at the determined blonde standing in front of his desk. Her brown, piercing eyes don't move a single time as she stares at him, her face shows no sign of emotion.

He grabs the folder, unravels the straps slowly and picks up the single piece of paper placed inside it. The title reads "Letter of Resignation".

Tseng scoffs. "I'm not accepting this."

The blonde doesn't move. He keeps looking at her for an explanation. Then he realizes she's waiting for the formal acceptance of the piece of paper he's holding, as protocol dictates.

The paper is starting to feel heavy, as if it was cardboard, or even a piece of silver.

Finally he puts it down, lining it neatly with the edge of his desk. He places his palms face down on each side of the folder. He pauses for a moment, then he looks up at her.

"Why?"

Her face is still motionless. She knows she doesn't have to give him a proper reason as of now, there will be paperwork for that later. Pages and pages of forms she'll have to complete in order to stop being a Turk in flesh and blood and become a part of the Department for Administrative Research statistics instead.

He's about to confirm acceptance of the letter and dismiss her when she finally speaks.

"I'm officially off duty for the rest of the day, Sir. However if you have any questions regarding my resignation, I'll be at my apartment from around six." She eyes him for that extra moment, and he sees something move in her eyes - is it a reflection of the sun peeking out from behind the clouds outside? - then she turns and walks towards the closed door in his office, silent and determined, just like he taught her - opens the door, moves out of his sight and then she's gone.

According to protocol, as of this moment, she’s not a Turk anymore. He’s no longer her supervisor.

He knows now what this is all about.

~

Elena's kitchen clock reads 6:17 as there’s a well-known knock on her heavy wooden door. She puts down the magazine she’s been reading, gets up from her dark red expensive sofa and walks the few foot distance to the door. She unlocks the three locks, opens the door wide, blocking the doorway with her small frame. Tseng looks his usual formal self. She’s not surprised; he hardly gives off any other impression.

"You came", she says. "Come in."

“Tea?” she asks as he locks her door, one lock at a time. When he’s done he faces her, still standing by her door. “Sure.”

She walks over to the little kitchen corner and fills the kettle. Her apartment is small – mostly it’s just a big room separated by tiny walls. But it’s warm and clean, and most importantly – it’s safe.

She places the kettle on the stove and turns on the heat. She can hear Tseng walking over to the window by the kitchen. It’s the only window she has. It’s small and doesn’t give much of a view as the glass is darkened for her protection.

When she’s done she walks over to him and stands next to him, shoulder to shoulder but not touching. Never touching.

They stand together like this for a little while, until Tseng breaks the silence.

“What you did today. Has it been a long time coming?”

She chews on it for a second. “For the longest time.”

“And you’re determined to go through with it?”

“Yes.”

He leans in towards her. The feel of his large and warm shape against her arm makes her heart skip a beat.

He muses down at her. His eyes are dark brown, almost black, his hair raven and shiny pulled back into his trade mark pony tail, his face a wonderful pale but still warm complexion.

“Are you sure?” he says, his voice dark.

She is unable to pull her gaze away from his full pink lips; she can see his bottom teeth.

“You know what I want”, she whispers.

One corner of his mouth pulls up for a split second – a smile, she thinks, and then he moves to stand behind her. She knows it isn’t real, but she can swear she feels the heat radiating off of him as he stands behind her.

All she sees is sooted glass: a lot of sooted glass, and then he starts untying her tie, years of practice from untying his own in the same way. When the knot is loose, he pulls one end so she can feel the fabric move around her neck. She shudders.

She then feels his long fingers go for the top button of her shirt, and she is now getting a little breathless, her head is heavy and her heart is racing.

He takes his time and undoes the buttons one at a time. When he’s done he pulls her shirt open – but he doesn’t touch her.

Instead he leans into her, and she can feel his erection against the top of her buttocks. She swallows dryly. He puts his face next to hers, his lips against her neck, kissing it as he moves upwards, his forehead pulling her hair up so it gets in her eye and tickles her.

His hands move towards her shoulder. The next moment her jacket and shirt is off, he has her bra unhooked, its holders sliding down her arms.

She is now panting hard and her small, naked breasts feel so heavy. His hands slide down her arms, folds around her waist, slides up her abdomen. She gasps as he slides them up over her breasts, his thumbs toying with her stiffened nipples. Electric shocks rushes down her spine - she’s heavy and wet and her body is starting to ache for him. His hands unbutton her pants, one of them sliding down into them, closing around her from outside her panties. She groans, spreads her legs and leans into him, making room for his fingers to press down on her clit. His other hand starts pulling her pants down.

She helps him get rid of the rest of her clothes. She can hear him wet his fingers; then he urges her to bend forward. She turns towards her small kitchen bench, and while she steadies herself on it, eyes closed, his wet fingers find her clit and stroke her gently. She can’t help but moan, pushing her buttocks firmly against him, the rough texture of his suit against her skin; her instincts crying for him to take her already.

The wetness, the delicacy of his fingers on her - it has her dizzy and wanting and she longs for him. She leaps of suspense as he removes his hand and she hears him unzip his pants. Seconds later she can feel his warm and hard flesh against her skin; it has her gasping in expectation, the contrast between suit material and human flesh almost too much to bear.

She’s too slippery and he’s too hard, and he’s inside her within a second. She hears him gasp, his hands finding her waist; she cries out from the intense pleasure. He’s good. Not too large but certainly not too small.

The experience is breathtaking. She hasn’t even seen his cock yet, and now he’s fucking her slowly, his rhythm and breath revealing that he’s been horny as fuck the entire time. It’s been some time since she's had the pleasure of being fucked like this - she’s so loud and ready for him she’s glad the apartment is extra sound proof.

Tseng’s tall compared to her, so she has to lean in over the kitchen bench for him to strike her deep – which he does, hard and fast, and she accepts all of him wantonly, the kitchen bench hard and cold against her belly.

His panting is unsteady, his voice breaking into husky moans, and his hands are grabbing her all over. “Don’t you dare stop” she yells as he slows. He leans in over her, moaning his warnings of not being able to keep it up without exploding, she responds by grabbing his tie and pulling him forward. He resigns and starts driving into her steady and hard, she screams in pleasure, and he moans loud and helpless into her neck as he comes.

When it’s over he pants into her ear, breath short and sweet. He pulls out of her, his sperm running down her thigh, but she doesn’t care. She turns around to face him, his face flushed and his eyes black and narrow, his gaze soft and defenseless. She puts his fingers to his lips and he licks them willingly, never taking his eyes off hers, and as she starts stroking her clit, he kisses her neck and plays with one of her nipples.

She’s soaking from both her fluids and his sperm, and she has to dry off her hand against a dry spot on her thigh in order to get the friction she wants. Once that’s done, it doesn’t take long for her breath to start catching. She closes her eyes while Tseng licks and kisses her neck, touches her body, moaning sweetly into her ear, and when she comes it’s like a thick and heavy glass window breaking, shattering into a thousand pieces; she cries shamelessly as the orgasm washes over her.

It takes a while for her breath to calm down. She sighs, opens her eyes, and sees Tseng’s looking at her, smiling in both corners of his mouth this time. He touches her chin, studies her – and then he kisses her for the very first time; soft at first, then she opens up to him and their tongues meet, the kiss deepened. He pulls her naked body against his suit, holding her tight. Her skin is lazy and flushed and everything sort of happens in slow motion, and she’s pretty sure it’s the same way for him.

~

Tseng has zipped his fly, redone his hair and is now straightening his tie. His formal self is slowly returning to him; however the collar of his shirt can’t hide the flushed skin on his neck. He looks over at Elena. She’s leaning against the nearest wall, still naked, lazy and content, caressing the skin between her collarbone and her breasts slowly while she watches him put himself back together.

"I assume there's a piece of paper on my desk you'd want me to shred," he says.

She got him this far. Time will show if he’s willing to take some risks and shed his suit for her.

Her eyes look at him with tease. She giggles.

“Burn it.”

**Author's Note:**

> It dawned on me that I believe this story is vaguely inspired from "Rookie" posted [here](http://karanguni.livejournal.com/27700.html). It was the second to last sentence (and LicoriceAllsorts making a comment about it!) that sparked the tie stuff in this story. Which also led to the rest. (Thanks for the link, Lic!)
> 
> Slightly updated/rewritten April 7th.


End file.
